


The Refuge, The Strike

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, he has like one line, minor specs, sooo race was in the refuge three months before the strike, that's the timeline if it's confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: "I can't lose you again, Race," she whispers, "after what happened last time, I cannot go through that, not again."





	The Refuge, The Strike

"You sure you wants to come tonight?" Jack asks in a whisper, kneeling next to the girls - or rather Race's - bunk. "You don't have to, it's okay."

She shakes her head, lacing up her boots.

"No I...I needs to see him," she says with a deep breath, "and I think he needs t' see me, honestly."

"We'll get him outta there, I promise," Jack says, "we'll see how he's doin', I just don't wanna risk 'im or us gettin' caught."

"I know, Jack, I know," she shrugs, walking side by side as they leave the Lodge, "you tell me that every time you go see him."

"Right, sorry," Jack replies, "I just...I knows how bad it can be in there, but Racer's on the better end o' it. Keep his spirits up, okay? That's the most important thing right now."

"I'll do my best," she replies, basket of food heavy in her hand as they walk, "thank you for taking me, I think I've been startin' to lose it a bit."

"He's been beggin' me for almos' a week to bring you to 'im," Jack says, "finally got to the point where I was 'fraid he would try and get out to see you and get 'imself locked up for good. 'Sides, it's good for 'im to have a lil' reminder of home as much as possible."

The two walk in silence for the rest of the trip, the girl shuddering at the sight of the Refuge. She follows close behind Jack as they slip onto the grounds, silently climbing up the fire escape to the third floor.

Jack taps lightly on the glass, a boy from the bunk nearest to the window answering a few seconds later. 

"We's here for Higgins," he says, handing the food through the bars to the boy, "brought this for you all too."

The kid accepts the food eagerly, calling for Race over his shoulder, and soon enough the blonde sits in front of the window, smile ever present on his face.

"Heya guys," he says, way too cheery for someone in his position, "glad you could take the journey t' see me's."

"Heya Racer," Jack says, almost sounding normal, "how'ya holdin' up? Anyone givin' ya any trouble?"

"Nothin' I can't handle," Race smirks, "kinda nice in here, not havin' t' worry 'bout the Delancey's or Wiesel everyday."

"Don't say that," Y/N says quietly, looking down at her shoes, "please."

Race's face falls, and suddenly his hollow cheeks and dark circles under his eyes are prominent.

"Can you's give us a sec, Jack?" He asks quietly, eyes trained on the girl.

The leader nods, making his way to one of the other landings on the fire escape.

"How'ya holdin' up?" His voice is gentle, as if she was the one sitting in the Refuge, not him.

"Shouldn't I be askin' you's that?" She questions, looking down at her hands. "'m okay I guess, Albert's been sellin' with me since you've been gone."

"Yeah? Good." Race smiles a bit, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Jack tells me you's been sleepin' in my bunk, that true?

"Yeah well," she shrugs, thankful for the darkness to hide her red cheeks, "I miss you 'n stuff."

Race rubs his thumb over the skin on her hand, nodding a bit.

"I miss you too," he says, a teasing smile on his face, "'n stuff."

She laughs slightly, and Race can feel his shoulders lighten at the sound.

"I just can't believe you let the Delancey's land you in here," she says, shaking her head, "you know better than to let them entice you, Race."

"I'll be out soon enough."

They sit in silence for a moment, hands connected through the gap in the bars.

"I hate seein' you here, Racer," she admits, "I hate it."

"I know doll, I know," he whispers, "I'm sorry."

"Promise me you won't let this happen again," she says, looking at him intensely, "please. You can't let them put you's back here, you's can't give them that satisfaction."

Race stares at her, and she can't help but notice how narrow his face has gotten since he's been locked up. Y/N places a hand on his cheek, barely keeping in the gasp as she feels the prominent cheek bone under her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah I promise," he says, leaning into her touch, "I promise."

They sit like this for some time, just soaking in each others presence until Jack comes back to the landing.

"I'm sorry, we's gotta start headin' back," Jack gives both teens a sad smile, "I'll meet'cha down stairs, okay?"

The girl nods, rubbing her thumb over Race's cheek once more before leaving the window and heading quietly down the fire escape.

"Don't suppose you'd be willin' t' come with us, would ya?" Jack asks knowingly.

"I can't Jack, I'm sorry," Race replies, throwing a look over his shoulder, "these kids need someone to keep 'em together, even if I'm not gonna be here that long. 'Sides, I's only got a few more weeks, and I don't wanna risk gettin' more time, or havin' you or god forbid Y/N get caught helpin' me and get tossed in 'ere too."

Jack nods.

"Yeah, I expected nothin' less," he says, and a slight smile appears on his face, "so, you finally gonna admit that you's gotta soft spot for Y/N or what?"

"What?" Race can feel his face heat up, ducking this head down to hide the color. "No, she's my best friend."

"Yeah, you're best friend who you is sweet on," Jack teases, shrugging, "jus' sayin', you might wanna tell her soon, odds are one'a the others is gonna develop some sorta feelings for her soon'a or later."

The pit that settles in Race's stomach isn't from hunger, and as he and Jack say their goodbye's he decides that he doesn't like the thought of any of the other boys having any romantic relationship with Y/N.

Three weeks later Race is finally let out of that sorry excuse for a prison, and standing at the entrance waiting for him is none other than his friends - his family. He almost runs, but chooses instead to stroll out of the gates with a smirk on his face.

"Heya fellas," he says, "ya miss me?"

Behind the cheers and greetings from his boys, he sees her standing at the back, a smile on her face as he makes his way towards her. 

"Missed you," she says simply, as if he had been gone on vacation and not locked in a juvenile prison.

"I missed you too, doll," he whispers.

Race places a hand on her cheek, breath catching in his throat as he looks at her - because god how could he have not realized earlier how beautiful she is?

The pit in his stomach's there, the same feeling he's had ever since Jack brought up the possibility of any of the other boys holding her the way he wants to hold her. 

Then suddenly he's kissing her - he doesn't even remember leaning down to do it - and somehow everything that's wrong in the world is right as soon as his lips touch hers. The boys incessant chatter is silenced, he can sense them staring, and he swears he can feel the smirk on Jack's face as he watches.

Race pulls back, his eyes scan her face for any sign of remorse or disgust, and he finds none. They stare at each other for what feels like hours, Albert's voice breaks them out of the trance and causes the other boys to burst into laughter.

"'Bout time you planted one on 'er!"

Three months later she follows him and the others quickly into the Lodge, shaking her head as they put him down on his bed.

"I told you's t' not get your head bashed in," she says, "do ya ever listen to me?"

"Everyday, doll," he smiles, wincing a bit, "things jus' got outta hand."

"You's can say that again," she sighs, pulling some gauze out of her bag, "I'll do what I can, but we's should really call a doctor."

"Can't afford a doctor," Specs says from behind them, wiping the dried blood off his knuckles.

"Here," she hands a roll of the gauze and some bandages to the boy, "help the others, if anyone needs more than wait for Davey, he knows more than I do."

She turns her attention back to her boyfriend, pushing his hair off of his forehead to look at the cut above his eyebrow.

"You's an idiot, you knows that?" She asks, wiping his forehead. "You know you ain't suppose t' tangle with the Delancey's, they ain't got morals."

"Like I says, things got outta hand," Race replies, grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "I'm sorry."

She blinks back the tears, sighing a bit.

"I can't lose you again, Race," she whispers, "after what happened last time, I cannot go through that, not again."

"Why is you thinkin' 'bout that?"

"I think about that more than I's like to admit," she confesses, "seeing you in that place, coming with Jack to visit you...it rattled me, I can't shake it."

Race places his hand on her cheek, sitting up despite her protests.

"Listen, doll, I would never do anything to get me tossed back int' the Refuge, I never want to put you's through that again," he says softly, "'sides, I promised you's I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction, 'member?"

"I know I just..." she trails off, shaking her head, "this is scary, Race, strikin' and all that. There's no way I'd be able to get through this without you."

"You don't have to," he says softly, "I'm not goin' anywhere, I promise."

A few tears fall down the girls face involuntarily, Race quickly wiping them away with his thumb.

"Hey now, none of that," he says, "you's my strong girl, and we's gotta stay that way for the strike 'n for the other kids."

"I know," she whispers, shaking her head, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," he gives the girl a small smile, moving over in the bunk to leave space for her, "c'mere, lay with me."

She does as he asks, slipping under the thin blanket next to him.

"I know this is scary," he starts, rubbing her arm comfortingly, "but we're in this together, all o' us. 'N regardless of what happens, you got me, okay? Forever and always."

Y/N smiles, reaching up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. They lay together in relative silence, Race's fingers trailing up and down her arm and her head on his chest as they stare at the bars of the top bunk. His mind spins a bit, and the words bubble out of his throat before he can stop them.

"I love you."

They're whispered into the air so quietly she almost thinks she made them up, but she can feel Race's chest vibrate as the words leave his lips, not to mention the fact that she can hear his heart speed up.

She keeps her gaze on the top bunk, pressing a gentle kiss to his bruised knuckles. 

"I love you too."

He kisses the top of her head, and she can feel the smile on his face.

"Ya know, as much as I hate the place," he says quietly, "I'm kinda grateful for the Refuge, if it wasn't for that I don't think I woulda figured out how I felt 'bout you's."

"Don't you go gettin' any ideas now," she says, "I don't ever wanna see you's back in that place."

"Nah, course not," he says, "I'm never leaving your side again for as long as I live."

She hums in response, curling into his side even more.

"Heard Brooklyn's comin' down tomorrow for the rally," she says, "'bout time too, they shoulda been here today."

"You's right," Race replies, "maybe if you woulda went 'n talked t' him he woulda said yes."

"Oh shut up," she laughs lightly, shaking her head.

"I'm serious," Race argues teasingly, "you's the most persuasive person I knows, one look from you and Spot Conlon would be putty in your hands."

"Oh my god," she rolls her eyes, burying her face into his chest to hide the blush, "I love you," she mumbles into his shirt, smiling as she feels his arm tighten around her waist.

"I love you too, doll."


End file.
